Broken Pair
by Amona
Summary: At high school, the golden pair's new vicecaptain shows more than a casual interest in Eiji.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis = not mine

Broken Pair.

Both panting from their lovemaking, they immediately sought each other's embrace again. Oishi turned around and let Eiji rest his head against his chest, while he idly stroked his damp hair. It was not often that the redhead took the lead in their lovemaking. Most of the time he liked to be pampered and spoiled. Something Oishi didn't mind; he loved pampering people and he had never met someone who so craved this from him. Still it was heaven to just lie back and enjoy being given pleasure, like now. 

They had started to live together in a suburb a few months ago. He had just turned seventeen then; Eiji had still been sixteen. But the situation had turned too inconvenient for both their parents and themselves. They had practically been living as a couple anyway, going to the Oishi's one week and to the Kikumaru's the next. They never really had room for themselves and their parents began to become annoyed by the way they disrupted the former regularity of a steady life. Now both their families gave them some support, but it was not enough to pay for all the extra expenses. Oishi happily worked in a supermarket after practices and in the weekend so that he could come home to his little kitten. He only called him that in his mind, for he knew Eiji wouldn't exactly appreciate it. 

Eiji was asleep now, his breathing having gained a steadier pace. Oishi glanced at the alarm and knew he was going to be tired again the next day. It was already 3: 37 in the morning and they would have to get up at half past six to be on time for morning practice. As freshmen in high school, people had continued calling them the Golden Pair. Now that they were in their second year they were regulars again, usually playing doubles 2. But it was still strange not being in the same team anymore with everyone else from the Seigaku team. 

Tezuka was a professional player already and he sometimes spoke to Oishi on the phone, though quite rarely. Taka-san had stopped playing tennis and was following courses in book keeping so he could later start his own restaurant. Inui was already hired as a manager of a high profile women's team and was planning to apply for a physics course at Todai University. Momoshiro was the only one who had gone to the same high school as them, only a year later. Fuji had enrolled in St Rudolph's high and was honing his skills in a remarkable way. Scouts were swarming all around him and it wouldn't surprise Oishi if he would soon follow in Tezuka's footsteps. Kaidoh was there as well and he had heard he had just become a regular. Echizen was now, unsurprisingly, the captain of the tennis team at Seigaku. 

Sometimes he missed them a lot, especially that strong connection between teammates, which he had never quite felt at his high school. But at least Eiji was still with him. The way their combination had evolved both off and on the courts made up for that most of the time.  

"Shu-Shu! Wake up!"

Oishi groaned and turned around, not wanting to stand up for at least four more hours, but Eiji pulled his pillow away from him and threw it on the floor. 

Now that the tempting pillow was out of his reach Oishi slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ugg, Whatsthetime?"

"Only ten minutes till we have to leave!"

The redhead was already in his uniform and Oishi could hear the coffee prattling in their kitchen. He got up with Eiji bouncing around him. Where the boy got all that energy from Oishi would never know. When he brushed his teeth he was careful not to touch Eiji's toothpaste, even though it been him who had bought it yesterday. He got dressed and was handed a cup of coffee while he was combing his hair. 

As soon as Oishi had closed the door behind him, Eiji was already pulling him by his arm. 

"Hurry, hurry!"

Oishi smiled at the back of the bouncing boy. Despite all his responsibilities and the little spare time he had, Eiji could make him feel completely alive with his energy. Despite everything, he was happy. 

"Shall we go do our homework in the ice cream parlor today? We'll ask Momo too."

But Oishi shook his head. 

"I have to work longer on Thursdays, remember?"

Eiji turned around and cocked his head to the side. 

"But what about your history paper? It's due tomorrow!"

Frustrated Oishi sighed, he had forgotten about that. 

"I'll do it tonight."

At least it was going to be weekend soon and he could catch up with some sleep then. 

When they reached the playing grounds most of their team mates were already standing on the courts or just coming out of the dressing rooms. When Oishi opened it Momo came running past them, only stopping to say a hello and then continuing. Oishi knew they were going to have to run laps again. Like Tezuka their captain was stern. But he was far less introverted and more openly enthusiastic. About Kimura, the vice captain, Oishi was less enthusiastic. There was something about him that ruffled his feathers. The robust guy, with his brown hair tied loosely in his neck, was waiting for them near the fences. 

"Late again?"

"My apologies," said Oishi and the guy frowned. Eiji was less polite and darted towards him. 

"Sorryyyyyy! It'll not happen again!"

To Oishi's dismay the guy now smiled. It was in part this that annoyed him, the fact that he never seemed to be so hard on Eiji as on the rest. 

"That'll be twenty laps around the court for the both of you," he said, but without anger. 

They started their running calmly, both knowing they had deserved it. However after only six laps, Kimura's voice resounded over the court again. 

"Kikumaru, come."

"Okay!"

It was clear the redhead was glad he could get away with his laps so easily. 

"See you, Oishi!" he said and winked. But unlike most of the time, Oishi wasn't charmed by his teasing at all. 

As he continued running he saw the two of them discussing something. A few minutes later they went to a court together and started playing a third year and Ibu Shinji, who had come to Sansen High like Momo. When he was finished with his laps he returned to court and went to his captain. 

"Anyone I can play?"

The older boy looked up from his notes and smiled. 

"Can you help me with these freshmen? They don't seem to have enough Sansen spirit in them."

Even though he felt a little frustrated, he nodded. He had wanted to practice with Eiji this morning, instead, he could only watch him play from the corner of his eyes. As always, he was jumping around and swinging his racket enthusiastically, his net play being complemented by Kimura. He had to concede Eiji and Kimura worked well as a double pair. 

It was already half past ten when he finally came home from his job. His hands still smelled of the vinegar he had had to put on the shelves. Opening the door he saw light burning in the living room and Eiji running towards him. The long hours and worries about his schoolwork were forgotten when the redhead swung his arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

"I didn't think you'd still be up," Oishi said, smiling. 

"Aww, just not sleepy yet," Eiji replied, as he pulled him to the living room. 

"You want some cakes? I could save a few since that pig Momo left early."

Oishi nodded. "Thanks."

As he started pricking the strawberry on top of it with a fork, he saw his boyfriend glancing at him with a particular look, as if he was seeking courage to speak up about something. 

"You can tell me, Eiji."

The redhead licked his lips unconsciously and Oishi had to concentrate to ignore the upcoming desire in his stomach when he saw this. It was hard after such a stressful day not to jump the handsome boy. 

"In the prefectorial tournament I'm going to play doubles with Kimura. I'd rather do it with you, but he said like that we'll have an element of surprise like this."

Oishi nodded. He had already expected this, but it was still a disappointment. Only on rare occasions hadn't they been teamed up together. This was going to take all the fun away from the tournament from him. 

"Did he tell you this morning?" asked Oishi. 

"No, in the ice cream parlor. I tried to talk him out of it, but he was pretty sure of his case. Oh, did you know he likes strawberry flavor best too?"

It was just like him to abruptly change topics like that and Oishi's head was spinning. While he had been working his ass off, Kimura had spent time with Eiji that was actually supposed to be his. No doubt he had given him one of those softened glances and paid for the ice cream. 

"No, I didn't," he said curtly and turned around. Didn't Eiji understand he didn't want to hear about the great time they had together?

"Yes, he's kind of funny actually. You know his brother is at Yamabuki right now? He told me the funniest stories, that school's still wack."

Oishi nodded absently, while Eiji continued rattling, "he asked me if I'd come by his house tomorrow to discuss tactics. Maybe he's got some new stuff, he knows so much about tennis."

Having enough of Kimura being the topic of conversation, Oishi turned around abruptly and faced Eiji with a burning desire to shut him up. The redhead opened his mouth in surprise, but Oishi had already pushed him back against the wall. He grabbed his ass and pulled him up a little, then kissed him hard. With possessive lust he moved his hands under the back of his shirt and his hands over the soft skin beneath. Eiji moaning against his lips enflamed him even more and he pulled him to the old couch, immediately climbing on top of him. Papers would have to wait until the morning. 

After his work on Friday he immediately went to sleep. At the beginning of that day he had gotten up at half past four in the morning to finish his paper, but he had finished it so quickly that he doubted he would get a good or even an okay grade. Eiji had continued to sleep until the alarm went off. He had jumped up and out of the bed immediately, ready for another day of practicing with their wonderfully witty and strawberry-liking vice-captain. 

Waking up a little before ten in the evening, there was still no Eiji. Not wanting to give jealousy a chance, he started feeding the fish in his aquarium to distract himself. After having watched them for a while, he decided to start doing his homework for the next week, to have a head start. Only past midnight the front door opened he got up from his desk to greet Eiji. But when he stumbled in, it was immediately clear he was tipsy. Because Eiji had never been one to stand alcohol very well, Oishi kept it out of his reach most of the time. Apparently Kimura hadn't taken the same precaution.  

"Shu-Shu, I'm so tireeeed," Eiji said, hanging his arms around his shoulder. Usually such embraces would result in sex. But Oishi didn't want to have him drunk, even though his body rubbing against his own affected him. Gently he led Eiji to the bed, took off his shoes and socks and helped him with his shirt and pants. Then he gave him one of his own T-shirts to sleep in. 

Sitting there in only his underwear, fumbling with the T-shirt, made him look quite enticing and Oishi quickly looked away. It was only torture to watch Eiji like this without being able to touch him. Minutes later, light snoring told him the other boy was asleep. But Oishi couldn't follow suit for a long time after, wondering what more Kimura was going to make him endure in the future. 

The next two weeks Oishi saw little of his young lover. While he was working, Eiji did his homework and when he came home, Eiji was often training with Kimura at the street courts. At practice, Oishi trained for singles now, though he wouldn't be surprised if he would not even play at the tournament. 

The strength of the new doubles team evolved. They weren't as tuned in at each other as he and Eiji, but he wouldn't be surprised if that day would come soon. 

Eiji did snuggle up against him in bed, seeking his touch, but Oishi missed his little encouragements, their teamwork and companionship. In short: everything that kept him going while having so many responsibilities. But the worst part was the suppressed fear of losing him to that guy. It was easy to tell Kimura liked Eiji. The burning look in his eyes betrayed him, if not the way his lips parted sometimes when he stared at him secretly. 

He started to wonder if the redhead was bored with the life they were leading. After all Eiji and he had been together since the last months they had spent at Seigaku. Eiji was so adventurous, so up to new things always, while he liked stability. Earlier that day, when he had been summoned to run laps for no particular reason, he had seen Eiji trying different angles for his jumps, adjusting to the way Kimura played. The challenge of having to change moves that had been part of his routine for as long as they had played together had clearly pleased him. Even Momo had made a comment on how enthusiastic he had seemed. Enthusiastic even for Eiji. 

The phone ringing made him break out of his thoughts and he stood up to pick it up. It was Inui. 

"How're you doing, Oishi?" 

"I'm fine," he replied. "You?"

"Yes, yes. I'm busy with some interesting stuff right now. The Telophase, you know."

"Uh huh."

Actually he had no idea what Inui was talking about, but it had probably something to do with physics or maybe biology.   
  


"I'm glad you're okay. You have someone new as well?" Inui asked. 

Oishi stared at the phone as if Inui had said he had gone to the moon to get substances for a new juice. 

"What?"

"Well you know. I don't think it's easy to see Kikumaru with someone else so soon after you've broken up. Or were you apart for a while now?"

The phone almost dropped out of his hand. Had Inui gone mad?

"What are you talking about!!?? We still live together!"

He heard Inui click his pen nervously and Oishi had to keep himself from screaming at him. Was he writing this down as data!? 

"I made a mistake then. Sorry to have bothered you."

Oishi squeezed the phone as if it was Inui himself. 

"Wait! What made you think we're apart!?"

There was a moment of silence in which Oishi bit his lip, then Inui spoke again. 

"Well I always see him practice with this other guy in the courts adjacent to my team. It's nothing probably." A silence. "The women all pamper Eiji and buy him sweets. You should come some time and... "

"Don't change the subject! You don't think he has some other guy just because they play together. What else do they do?!"

"Nothing, they just hang around a lot. Like I said, my mistake."

Oishi hung up without a further response. He ran to the door, grabbed his coat and took out his bike. He was going to have to see for himself what was happening there. Never had he cycled this quickly, not even when he worried about his teammates of Seigaku at important times. Inui's call had merely confirmed his suspicions and he felt deeply betrayed and angry. He was going to kill them. Kimura for touching Eiji and Eiji for letting him. 

He threw his bike away carelessly when he had reached the courts and ran up the stairs. With a quick look he realized Eiji was not there. There were some junior high kids playing on one court and Kimura was watching them without much interest while packing up his bag. With big steps he walked towards him and his anger grew when a mocking smile started to play on his vice captain's lips. 

"You must be looking for Eiji," he said, gliding his hand through his smooth hair. Oishi was too far-gone to even notice he had called Eiji by his first name. 

"Where is he?" he said, anger sounding in his voice. 

"Crashing at your place I guess, how nice of you to let him stay over so often."

Kimura looked at his bag again and continued putting stuff in it. 

"It's his house too," Oishi said dangerously. 

Fake surprise came to Kimura's face.

"Is it? He never told me. If I'd known that...."

He trailed of, smiling again. Oishi's eyes narrowed. 

"If you'd known that...?"

The guy waved his words away with his hand and grinned. 

"Oh, nothing. He's a nice guy, ah? Eiji I mean?" When Oishi didn't reply Kimura continued. 

"He tastes good as well. I thought he'd think he'd be very sweet, but his skin is more like vanilla, don't you think? Or have you never tasted him?"

Oishi exploded at this obvious provocation and grabbed him by his collar. Kimura gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"What's your problem? Want to hit me? If you're cross with anyone it should be with him, not me. I'm not your sweetheart," he sneered. Oishi squeezed him by his throat and Kimura seemed to be a little taken aback by his vehement reaction, unfortunately it didn't seem to stop his intention to hurt Oishi. 

"You didn't really believe someone like Eiji was going to stay with you forever, did you? You and your sad little life, you bore him to death."

For a moment he felt like beating the crap out of him. But there were children watching anxiously. He couldn't do that in front of them. They would never feel safe at these courts again if he did. Besides, that bastard was right. Kimura was not his boyfriend, Eiji was. Oishi threw him back roughly, making him stumble to stay upright. The result was a stream of curses from Kimura, but he didn't care, was already running down the stairs again and jumping on his bike. 

He was home even quicker than he had reached the tennis courts. Eiji's bike was standing against the wall and Oishi angrily took his keys and opened the front door. As soon as he was in, the redhead leaped from the couch and looked at him with weary eyes. If there had been any doubt of his guilt it was gone now. 

"Shuuichiroh, there's something...."

But Oishi waved his words away with an angry gesture. 

"Save it. I already now."

Eiji's eyes widened.

"Oh?"

Just a moment there was a heavy silence in which they stared at each other. Only the light on the table and that of the aquarium gave them the opportunity to see.

"How could you do that to me!?" Oishi screamed. 

Eiji looked taken aback. 

"Eh?! But I didn't do anything! I mean I pushed him away as soon as he tried to..."

But Oishi cut in, tiredness and stress combined with jealousy and a deep sense of betrayal were all fighting for dominance inside him. And the one to blame was standing right in front of him. 

"Did you laugh at me? Did you!? Why do you even bother with such a boring guy like me?"

Eiji stepped forward but hesitated to touch him.

"Shu! What are you talking about? I didn't laugh about…."

But Oishi didn't listen, didn't want to hear anymore of those lies and run the risk of believing them again. Eiji had been so glad with Kimura's company, had never even protested against the breaking up of their team. He would have…

"I work myself almost to a break down and you just play the field. What do you think I am? A handy tool that makes money for you?"

The scowl on Eiji's face meant the redhead was now angry as well. 

"No fair! You turn everything around! Oishi was going to take care of dumb little Eiji, who needed all his time for homework. Remember? You were the one insisting I shouldn't take a job!"

A little surprised by his reaction, Oishi nevertheless felt the anger surge through him again.  

"Oh, and that gives you the right to do as you please? Was it good letting him taste you? Or have you already gone further than that?"

The amount of jealousy Oishi felt was unbelievable as he stared at his red lips and that crazy hair. He had wanted to keep all that for himself forever. 

"He tried to kiss me and I pushed him away, that's what happened! But instead of asking what happened you come screaming at me. What kind of crap is that?"

"I don't believe you," Oishi hissed. 

Eiji turned around and started walking to the hall. 

"Fine! You know what!? You're right! We screw each other, every evening when you're working and sometimes in the weekend as well! In fact I think I'll go to him now for a quick fu~~~"

Before either could think, Oishi had clenched his hand to a fist and swung it at Eiji's face. Unprepared for the attack, the redhead flew backwards right through the aquarium. Glass broke and water splashed to the ground, taking the fish with them. Eiji landed on his back in the mess and blood started to stream from his face. 

Completely mortified, Oishi ran to him. Eiji's hands were on the floor, supporting him just enough to be able to sit forward. He seemed stunned and kept his head down. 

"Eiji! God, Eiji!"

To Oishi's dismay the smaller boy flinched as he tried to get closer. When Eiji looked up he saw a few tears from the shock and a splinter of glass in his cheek, instead of a more vital area. But Oishi didn't sigh relieved. Eiji was never going to forgive him. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I got carried away. I just couldn't stand thinking you... Eiji..."

But the other boy got up without his help. 

"You promised... You PROMISED me you'd never do that again, EVER!"

Ashamed, Oishi looked down. 

"I know, I know. But I... I..."

Eiji glared at him angrily, but he was also trembling a little. 

"I'm going back to my parents, Oishi. You… I don't want to see you."

The fact that he used his last name made Oishi feel a cold tremble go through him. Desperately he grabbed Eiji's arm, but it was shrugged of. 

"Don't touch me." 

And with that Eiji was gone.

TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Eiji's parents looked at them curiously when he hastened through their living room, his hand placed on his cheek. There was no way he wanted to discuss what had happened with them and he quickly went up the stairs. He went into his old room, closed the door behind him and sunk against it with a sigh.  
  
He moved his hand from the wound and saw blood dripping from it, a little bit diluted by the water. He still could not believe what had happened. Oishi, who was always smiling at him, who always gave him whatever he wanted and who always looked at him so tenderly, had hit through his own aquarium. Oishi could have done serious damage and he was lucky to just get away with a scratch like this.  
  
"Jerk!" he muttered as he hit the ground with his fist. Until just half an hour ago his life had seemed so good. There had been nothing he had wanted to change about it, but now it had turned out Oishi had felt miserable. More than that; Oishi felt resentment against him, something he had never noticed. Eiji didn't know what felt more like betrayal; the fact that he hit him or that he had made him believe everything was fine when it actually wasn't. There was no way he was going to stay with that bastard anymore. He was going to show him he wouldn't let him get away with something like this.  
  
Abruptly he jumped up and run downstairs. Maybe his father would want to help him move his stuff back tomorrow.  
  
The next school day Oishi felt like he was in a daze. He had staid up the whole night thinking. Remembering how surprised Eiji had reacted when he had accused him of infidelity now made him doubt he was guilty. But at that moment. he had felt so tired and stressed and then Inui had called and then that Kimura. He clenched his fists as he passed the tennis courts.  
  
If only he had controlled himself and spoken with him after he had thought things through. Eiji had never shown up at school and he couldn't bring himself to face that smiling Kimura at practice. With his pocket phone he called in sick for his work and left for his home. Maybe Eiji had returned by now and he could apologize.  
  
But when he opened the door he knew the redhead wasn't there. Worse; all his belongings were now gone as well. Only the toothpaste he had bought a few days ago was still in the bathroom. He knew now Eiji was really, really angry and he sunk down on the couch defeated. He could have blinded him if the splinter had scratched his face a little higher. The frame of the aquarium was still standing there; the few fish he had been able to save were swimming in a pathetic can. But he was too nervous to sit for long and started pacing the room back and forth. It only made him feel more frustrated. He was just about to ring up Eiji when the doorbell went. With a quick jump he was up and opened the door. His face fell when he saw it was not Eiji but Fuji standing there, his usual smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Hi Oishi, can I come in?" Confused by this sudden visit he nodded and held the door for him. Fuji sat down, without even raising an eyebrow at the broken aquarium.  
  
''Would you like something to drink?" Oishi asked, but it was answered with a polite shake of the head. Oishi then sat down next to him and looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Say, isn't Eiji here?" Oishi looked away and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"We had a fight." Fuji cocked his head to the side, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Ah, we were afraid of that, Inui told me he about your phone call." A little annoyed Oishi shifted on the couch. It was like Inui had set up a network of people to meddle in their life. But Fuji seemed undisturbed and continued smiling.  
  
"You must not conclude anything from what he said, Oishi. He never saw them do anything inappropriate, only that they always hung out together. And you know how Inui gets, he just wants to know everything." Oishi nodded, he had figured out that much by now.  
  
"Eiji's not the type to stray. He would first break up and only then go to another. He's far too honest."  
  
"We've broken up now," said Oishi nervously. Fuji's words made him think he was now probably going to run to Kimura. Fuji looked at the aquarium for a moment.  
  
"You're far too tensed up, Oishi. You seem to be almost overwrought. That's when you start acting erratic." Oishi sighed and squeezed his hands even further together.  
  
"That guy. Kimura, was saying things, that made me think..." Fuji nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like that he tasted him and... things like that." Fuji's gaze unnerved him, like it always had when he had his eyes open.  
  
"You need some time to calm down, Oishi."  
  
"I can't! I have to work and I am behind with my homework! And now that Eiji's gone I probably have to take on another job, for his parents won't help pay the bill anymore and..." He stopped when Fuji reached for his pocket and took out money. A lot of money. 70.000 yen to be precise. Oishi looked up at him beyond surprised. He had always known Fuji had wealthy parents, but...  
  
"This should help you out a little, am I right?" Oishi moved away from the offered money.  
  
"I can't accept that!" Fuji smiled.  
  
"Of course you can. It's nothing."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry. Just remember you owe me one. I can always use you when I do my bid to become prime minister." When he saw Oishi's startled expression he smiled again.  
  
"Just kidding of course. You can always pay me back later." But Oishi wasn't so sure he was kidding. Still he could really use the money and took it from his hands finally.  
  
"Thanks!" Fuji left then, leaving Oishi just a little calmer. But the way Eiji had gone still went through his head again and again. He knew he was angry enough to slam the door in his face if he would call at his house. Maybe Fuji was right and he needed some time off. It might be best to deal with Eiji when he might be able to forgive easier. He rang up his uncle in the hospital. Maybe they would let him stay in their small house in Kyoto for a while.  
  
- - -  
  
When Eiji passed the room of his vice-principal at school, he saw to his surprise that Oishi was standing there. He glanced through the glass door. A mere week ago he could never believe Oishi would be sent to the vice- principal for something, but now he didn't know he knew him so well after all. They were discussing something and he saw her handing him a form. Quickly he walked away, he didn't want Oishi to see him glare at him.  
  
The last couple of days he had done a great job in ignoring him. And since he now knew Kimura was interested in him that way he had tried to avoid him as well. But the moment he had seen Oishi pass by the gates of the tennis courts he had started talking with the Kimura amicably. He wanted Oishi to know he was not going to let him decide with whom he talked just because he would be jealous. But hurt look on his former lover's eyes before he walked away caught him by surprise. He wanted to run after him and comfort him, but right at that moment Kimura had asked him if something was wrong and he had shaken his head. The rest of the practice he had trouble concentrating and he was glad when he was finally going into the direction of his parents' house.  
  
"You're still fighting?" Momo asked.  
  
"Yes," he said annoyed, kicking away a small plastic bag on the sidewalk.  
  
"Aw come on, make up. Oishi hasn't been to practice for days," the younger boy said while munching on something indefinable.  
  
"Mind your own business," Eiji replied grumpily.  
  
"Eyh! No need to take it out on me. You're both just stubborn." Maybe that was true. Eiji was never one to be angry long, but what Oishi had done really shocked him. Part of him still could not believe it and he refused to let Momo's sad stories about how Oishi was doing get to him.  
  
The next day however his cell phone rang when he was making a milk shake. He looked at the screen and saw it was Fuji.  
  
"Hey?" he said a little surprised. He hadn't spoken to him in a while.  
  
"Hello Eiji, how are you doing?" the soft voice replied.  
  
"Fine," he answered.  
  
"That's good to hear. Very good," Fuji said. Something about his tone of voice made him cautious. This was Fuji after all.  
  
"And you?" he asked, just to say something.  
  
"Good, very good as well. Nice that we both feel so good, eh?" Eiji nodded in the phone confused, then realized Fuji could not see this.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Unfortunately Oishi isn't doing so well, I'm afraid." Eiji bit in his lip, he should have known this was why he called.  
  
"I wouldn't know," he said curtly.  
  
"Ah, but it's because of you that he feels like that." Eiji took up the milk shake and bit in the straw.  
  
"He was the one who was angry and said I was cheating and hit me through glass and pretended everything was fine! Now don't try to make me feel guilty," he yelled in the phone, then took a nervous sip from the shake. Fuji seemed not in the least disturbed by his rant.  
  
"Why did you think he pretended, Eiji?"  
  
"Huh?" But Fuji staid quiet to allow him a moment to think.  
  
"I don't know!" Eiji let out and waved the shake to put force behind his words.  
  
"Don't you think he pretended because he didn't want to make you worry? It was only when Kimura told him you were being naughty with him that he snapped," Fuji said, not without an emphasis on the word naughty.  
  
"Kimura.What!?" Eiji almost dropped the milk shake.  
  
"Yes, he only couldn't continue living like that when he thought he was losing you," Fuji continued.  
  
"What did Kimura say to him?!"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I think you should ask Oishi," Fuji said. That Kimura.! He was always being so nice, but now behind his back. He could hardly believe it, if he had really done that he was going to snap his neck.  
  
"I have to hang up," Eiji said, anger boiling inside him.  
  
"Is all right. See you around, Eiji," Fuji said sweetly, clearly he had reached his goal.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Eiji sat down in the living room and looked on as his sister was carrying something heavy inside. Oishi didn't want him to worry. Oishi had hit him. Oishi had been so angry because of what Kimura said, not just because he was insanely making things up. Fuji wanted him to talk to Oishi. But he was still angry. Oishi was not doing well.  
  
"Argh!!!" He jumped up, but his sister only glanced at him for a second. She was very used to his sudden outbursts of emotions and just continued moving a heavy looking box around. Eiji ran to the hall and took his coat, then went outside.  
  
He ran the way up till the home he had shared with Oishi until such a little while ago. Then he took his key out of his pocket when he entered the street, ran for the door, put in the key. To his surprise he realized it didn't fit. He looked at the key, but it was definitely the right one. Infuriated that Oishi had changed the locks he banged on the door, but no one answered. The window was closed, but the strange thing was that the curtain was away.  
  
"Shu?" He walked around the house, but none of its windows had curtains anymore. With a bad feeling in his stomach he left the street and went for the house of Oishi's parents. It was quite a distance and he was panting when he finally arrived there. He pushed the bell and waited for Oishi to come and open the door. But it was not Oishi who answered but his mother. Her face set when she recognized him.  
  
"Hi. Is. Oishi at home?" She shook her head, but said nothing.  
  
"Ehm, you know when he's coming back?"  
  
"He's out of town, Kikumaru-kun." This he had not expected.  
  
"What!?. I mean."  
  
"He's not coming back for a while, so you'd better go home." Eiji saw she was angry. Probably she blamed him for her son being unhappy.  
  
"Can you please tell me when he comes back?" he said, using the tone of voice that always made people want to hug him. But not she. She seemed even more annoyed because of it.  
  
"Just accept that it would never have worked out, Kikumaru-kun, you're both far too young. Okay, if you had been more like my son." She trailed of and looked away. It was clear she didn't blame his age so much as his character. Her words hurt Eiji, he had always thought she had liked him. But it was clear now she might never have. Maybe it was something else Oishi had protected him from. It was so unfair! It was not his fault that they had broken up. well, at least not most of it.  
  
"Can I at least call him?" Finally she looked at him again.  
  
"I don't think that would be wise," she said, gave a nod and closed the door. With no energy to run anymore Eiji just walked home. Where was Oishi? He was supposed to come to him and say he was sorry and buy him a stuffed animal to make it up to him, not moving away to who knows where? He rubbed his chin and glanced to the side. Had Oishi really been that unhappy all the time? Maybe it was his fault for not noticing as well, or maybe he had not want to notice... Strange how he suddenly thought this all over. If Oishi would have been here he might have said he had grown up a little.  
  
But Oishi would have been wrong. Mature people wouldn't want to beat the crap out of their vice-captain right now.  
  
TBC  
  
Still very much in love with the golden pair, especially after Eiji being all sweet to Oishi in the Jyousei Shounan match. I will probably up the rating the next time, just so you know^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
Eiji's lips tightened, his hands fumbling with his bag as he walked towards the tennis courts. He hadn't been to morning practice and there were undoubtedly laps to be ran. But this was not what he dreaded. Furious and confused he had been the day before, but now he was just angry with his vice-captain.  
  
Fuji was the first person he had thought of calling after Oishi's mother had practically slammed the door in his face. Of course the prodigy had been delighted to think up some giant master plan to pay Kimura back. But that was not what Eiji had in mind. He wanted no more tricks and misunderstandings and make clear he no longer considered him a friend. Fuji had sighed disappointed when he realized he could not convince him and given just one advice:  
  
Stay calm.  
  
It had sounded reasonable then, but as he was stepping onto the court it didn't seem so easy. He had trusted this guy, enjoyed spending time with him and had started to consider him as a cool friend. But Kimura had purposely made Oishi so angry with him that he had thrown him through his own aquarium. Oishi only got like that when he felt like he was being driven into a corner. Eiji had seen him change from the nice guy he felt so at ease with only a few times and though he would never admit it, it scared him when Oishi suddenly lashed out like that.  
  
Momo looked at him curiously while playing with his racket. "Eiji-senpai! Why are you still in uniform?"  
  
But the redhead was too concentrated on what was going to happen and waved at him absently, his gaze already focused on the vice-captain.  
  
Kimura was leaning against the fence, talking to one of the seniors, but his eyes were already on him, lightening up just a bit. Eiji took a deep breath and walked towards him.  
  
"Yes? Kikumaru?" he said in a business-like tone, after he had finished talking to his teammate.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he said, keeping his voice steady.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm not playing doubles with you." A few boys behind him gasped, but Kimura managed to hide his surprise and looked at him expressionless.  
  
"Why is that?" It was infuriating that Kimura played dumb, but he decided not to let it get to him.  
  
"Doubles players should trust each other and I don't trust you." More people stopped warming-up to join the circle that was forming around them. Kimura seemed a little taken aback and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Kimura seemed to have lost something of his confident attitude now. "It's too late to change, the line-up is already fixed," he said.  
  
"It wouldn't be good for the team if we lost," Eiji said, returning his gaze unwavering. "And without trust we will lose."  
  
Now Kimura seemed to get angry and he took a step forward. "If you can't even trust your own teammates you might not be fit to be part of this club."  
  
Eiji bit his lip to force back the anger, now it was like this was his fault!  
  
Stay calm.  
  
He took a deep breath and glanced at him murderously. "I guess you're right, I quit."  
  
Kimura gasped and took another step in his direction. "That's not what I meant. you don't have to." But Eiji had already turned around and bowed at his captain, who was looking startled at the both of them.  
  
"Thanks for having me," he said and then laid his hand on Momo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Momo."  
  
The freshman's eyes had widened and he stared from him to his vice-captain baffled. "Eiji-senpai.you.what?."  
  
Eiji started walking away. Damned Kimura! This was all because of him. "I'll call you later to explain."  
  
He swung his bag over his shoulder and left the tennis courts, feeling quite empty. The only thing that pleased him was that he had staid calm, like Fuji advised him. He hadn't created a scene or started a fight. His first instinct was to tell Oishi about what had happened, but he knew he had no way of reaching him. And of course he should not forget he was still angry with him. .  
  
There were ducks in the pond in the park and he remembered how he and Oishi often came here to feed them. He had liked throwing the bread to all kinds of different directions to see the birds hover over the water, while Oishi enjoyed just walking in the sun and make sure the smaller and weaker ducks also got something to eat. Eiji took of the bag from his shoulder and took out his lunch-box to see if there was still some bread left in it. When he was about to open it, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.  
  
Startled, he turned around and stared right at Kimura's face. Immediately he took a step back, almost dropping the lunch-box out of his hands.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at practice?" he asked after a moment. Kimura dropped his arm and looked at him imploringly.  
  
"Eiji, why do you act like this?" he asked softly. That was it. The hypocrisy of this guy was beyond description. Not this jerk should be with him now, being in the park. No! Practicing tennis.  
  
"'You ask why!?" Eiji yelled, pointing his finger at him. "I'll tell you! You were the one telling Oishi I was kissing or doing whatever with you! And now he's gone!"  
  
Kimura's lips tightened, his eyes spitting fire. "Be grateful! What the hell were you doing with that dork anyway? Don't you see? Eiji!? Someone like you, so." He paused for a moment. "So full of life. He would bore you to death within a year. With me you'd never." He ceased when Eiji scowled, his expression totally different from what he was used to seeing on the redhead's face.  
  
"I have been with him for more than a year!" For a moment he counted back in his head and then triumphantly added: ".more than two years even! And I was happy with him until you ruined it!" Then, remembering how stamping his feet on the stairs had always made him feel a lot better when arguing with his parents when he was younger, Eiji turned around abruptly and started pacing away. He thought that was the end of it, but less than a few seconds later, he was embraced from behind, lips latching onto his neck and hands pulling him back against the taller boy behind him.  
  
"Let go!" Oishi had occasionally held him like this and he remembered feeling relaxed and loved in his arms. But now he felt only disgust.  
  
"Eiji. we were getting along so well, do you want to throw all that away?" An elderly couple out for a walk appeared from behind the trees about fifty yards away from them and eyes them curiously.  
  
So much for not making a scene.  
  
Firmly Eiji took the hands of his waist and stepped away from him.  
  
"It was because of Oishi that I learned to believe people could be so nice. If I had never met him, I would have never believed you could be so nice as I thought you were. So it was his fault I was dumb enough to trust you." Kimura gasped at those words and looked down. He probably couldn't have said something that would have destroyed Kimura's feeling of superiority towards Oishi any more thoroughly. Eiji turned around again without feeling remorse. The things this guy had just said, he must have said to Oishi as well. And now Oishi probably believed he was dull and uninspiring to him.  
  
"Bye." He didn't expect a reply and neither did he get one. Quickly he started walking away, Kimura didn't follow him anymore.  
  
"Heheh," he let out. Stupid Oishi. It was because of him that he had started playing doubles all that time ago, the last thing he was, was uninspiring. He now wanted to talk to him a lot and see what would happen. Being able to handle Kimura, made him feel able to take on the world. After all, he had not fought with him, had not been suspended and had gained the victory by using only words.  
  
Fuji would be very proud of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
His parents had helped Oishi move some of his stuff to their basement. But he had gone to Kyoto by himself. It had been a rainy morning when he had taken the train with just a suitcase and a backpack. He had taken a cab to the small house on the edge of the city.  
  
It hadn't changed much from when he had been there as a child. A black front door had replaced the brown one, but that was about all he found different. There was a high school a few blocks away and he registered there the day after his arrival. It was a week later that he started to attend classes, but he didn't talk much with the other students. Most of them now either thought he was weird or a mysterious loner. There was a tennis club, but he didn't become a member. There was no way he wanted to be teamed up with anyone but Eiji.  
  
He never asked for him whenever he called his parents and neither did they mention him. In the evenings he often thought of him. But his thoughts often turned bitter. It was probably convenient for Eiji he didn't have to see him at school. Maybe he was already involved with that slime ball Kimura now that he was gone. Them going to the bedroom together after a nice afternoon of playing doubles and eating out was an idea that drove him crazy. But there was nothing he could do about it. After all, Eiji had been pretty clear when he had taken all his stuff out of the house within a day.  
  
A restaurant nearby still needed another waiter and he was glad to have found a job. His uncle and aunt didn't want him to pay for anything, but he insisted on giving them some money anyway. He also planned to send something to Eiji later to help pay for his college. Sometimes he wondered whether he would still have a scar from the glass and felt guilty. It had been one nasty wound, after all.  
  
When he was writing an essay for English one afternoon, the kids from next door called at his door. They had been playing badminton and one of them had hit the shuttle on the roof. He went through the window at the attic and threw it back at them. They thanked him and he showed them some techniques for holding the racquet.  
  
One time Arita-san watched him play with her children for a while. She asked him some questions and was pleasantly surprised when she heard about his tennis experience. At junior high school she had also played and the girls' team had made it to the nationals then, but lost at the quarterfinals. She started inviting him for coffee from time to time and he noticed she and her husband were curious about why he had left Tokyo so abruptly. He only hinted it was because of a broken relationship but therefore she had grown more fond of him, thinking it cute someone his age could be so upset over that. Oishi was glad for the distractions they provided, but when he was home alone he was still often unhappy with the thought he might never see Eiji again.  
  
"But I really, really, really need to talk to him!" The doctor seemed taken aback by his persistence and fumbled with his white jacket. "I understand, Kikumaru-kun. But I'm not sure if I." Eiji grabbed his sleeve to make sure he was not going to shift away any further.  
  
"Please! I haven't seen him for soooo long! If you just give it to me, I will never bother you again. I just need to see him once. pleaaaaase!"  
  
He had been pestering Oishi's uncle for the last 15 minutes. The man had seemed unyielding in the beginning, refusing to give Oishi's address. But Eiji knew he needed just a few more minutes before he would give it to him.  
  
And indeed, five minutes later he walked out of the hospital with a piece of paper safely tucked away in his pocket.  
  
Oishi was about to go to bed early when the phone rang. He picked it up, thinking it was someone from his work who wanted to ask him to come tomorrow as well or something like that.  
  
"Hello? This is Oishi."  
  
"Hey, Oishi-kun. This is Arita Hariko."  
  
"Oh, good evening." He fumbled with the telephone wire. She never before called him at such a time.  
  
"Is something the matter, Arita-san?" he asked concerned when she paused for a moment.  
  
"Do you know someone named Kikumaru Eiji?" Adrenaline surged through his body once she mentioned that name and he swallowed.  
  
"Eiji. you know him?"  
  
"No, but he's standing on my porch." Oishi let go of the phone immediately, not even bothering to hang up properly. He sprinted to the door, threw it open and stared right into familiar eyes. Eiji was standing next to Arita-san, holding a plastic bag with his stuff in it. His eyes widened and they just stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"Eiji..." he finally managed to say, trying to stay calm, but not succeeding.  
  
"Eiji, I." But he trailed of when the redhead ran towards him, jumped over the hag separating his porch from that of the Arita's and stopped right before him. Having him so close made his stomach twist into a knot, but he dared not to hope too much.  
  
"How did you get here?" he muttered, just to break the silence.  
  
"Taka-san suggested I'd ask your uncle if he knew something. He had treated him once after an injury." Eiji was not looking away, though it was clear he was a little nervous.  
  
"Oh. Didn't you go to my parents?" he asked automatically, still not knowing what he was doing here.  
  
Eiji looked down and shuffled his foot. "They didn't want to tell me where you were."  
  
Oishi looked at him perplexed. "What!? Why?" he exclaimed.  
  
"They told me it was best if I never saw you again." Eiji looked up and smiled bravely, but Oishi knew he was hurt by how his parents had treated him. Some time soon he was going to have a serious talk with them. If they had just given it to Eiji, he might have been able to talk to him sooner.  
  
"They are just concerned for me, I think. It's not like they don't like you," Oishi said, feeling sorry for him. What had happened hadn't even been his fault.  
  
"I. know," Eiji said, but clearly not believing his words. The instinct to soothe him made Oishi brush a lock of that red hair behind his ear. Then he realized what he was doing and stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I. you don't have to think. but I." He trailed off and looked at the ground. Eiji had probably only come to hear his apologies and he could not touch him again like they were still together.  
  
"Shu. I'm still angry," Eiji cut in.  
  
"I know! And I'm sorry!."  
  
Eiji sighed and Oishi could feel his breath on his chin, warm and familiar. He took a step back and bit his lip.  
  
"I know you probably don't want to see me any more, but if you ever have any problems, you can always.." He stopped abruptly when the smaller boy jumped into his arms and lay his face in his neck.  
  
"Idiot!" Oishi immediately laid his arms around him, rested his cheek against red hair and caressed his back.  
  
"Eiji..." Moments ago he didn't think he'd see him again and now he was against him again, still angry, but needing him. After all the hurt and guilt he had felt since they broke apart, it would be an understatement to say Oishi felt happy now.  
  
"Eiji," he sighed once more, tightening the embrace and closing his eyes.  
  
Only after a long time, he realized Arita-san was watching them. Reluctantly he stepped back, wondering if she would be shocked finding out his "lost love" was a boy. But she only looked mildly surprised as she stared from one to the other.  
  
"I should have known, you're far too well mannered to be straight," she said and walked back into the house. Shocked Oishi stared at the door closing behind her and then at Eiji, who send him his cute I-am-amused-at- your-expense-smirk. There had been times when Eiji's teasing annoyed him, but now he could only enjoy it.  
  
"Let's go inside," the redhead said, pulling him in by his sleeve A little awkward Eiji glanced around and sat down on the couch in the living room. Oishi went to the kitchen to get the box of cookies and when he came back Eiji was touching the old leather on the couch.  
  
"It's small here," he said. "This house, I mean."  
  
".Yes," Oishi replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He placed the box on the table in front of the couch, knowing it was going to be empty well before their conversation would be over. Indeed a hand already reached out to grab the first two cookies. Oishi sat down next to him and hesitated for a moment. But then he remembered their hug of a few minutes ago and dared to lay his arm around Eiji's shoulder. He sent him a glance, but Eiji didn't seem to mind and even moved a little closer against him.  
  
"You're a moron," Eiji started. "Why did you leave?" Oishi sighed; it was just like him to start with the hard questions first.  
  
"When you took away your stuff, I thought you never wanted to speak to me again and I didn't want to see either you or Kimura at school," he said honestly. Within a single movement, Eiji suddenly jumped on top of the couch, making Oishi look up startled.  
  
"You still think I was interested in him?"  
  
Oishi looked down and shook his head after a moment. "No."  
  
"Good!" The redhead let himself fall next to him again.  
  
"Fuji told me what that jerk said to you. The stupid thing was that I trusted him, but he was just like some devilish mastermind kinda guy." Oishi sighed.  
  
"I think he just liked you."  
  
Eiji hit his fist on the couch. "But look at what he did!"  
  
"Yes, you're right." People might consider him to nice for his own good sometimes, but Oishi did not plan on defending someone who had willingly driven them apart.  
  
Eiji took a few cookies again and stuffed them in his mouth.  
  
"It's not like I still wasn't angry with you then, but Fuji told me you had a burn-out or something and that's why you acted so maniacal."  
  
"Maniacal..." Oishi repeated, considering the word while Eiji pointed at his face suddenly.  
  
"And I'm still mad with you, Shu. You should have come to apologize a thousand times and buy me lots of ice creams. But instead you went out of town without telling me. What were you thinking?" Oishi looked at the ground.  
  
"You didn't want to see me anymore."  
  
"Yeah, well, but it's still mean," Eiji said, pouting. Oishi suppressed a smile and moved his hand over Eiji's cheek soothingly. His skin was warm and he let his fingers linger there for a moment. Then he suddenly felt a roughness with his thumb that hadn't been there before. It was a faint scar from a glass-splinter and he pulled his hand back immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eiji," he said softly.  
  
For a moment he feared Eiji would realize he didn't want to be with him again after all, but the other boy remained where he was, not even noticing his anxiety.  
  
"You should have told me you were feeling that bad," Eiji said. "Then this might not have happened. Oishi nodded while Eiji stuffed more cookies in his mouth. Then he suddenly laid his head against Oishi's chest.  
  
"I missed you, Shu-Shu." Then, almost as if he was embarrassed by what he had said, he bent forward to pick a few more cookies. He didn't look at Oishi while he started munching them down. But he was still close to him, his thigh warm against him. The silence that followed was tense and remained when Eiji had finished eating. Red locks of hair tickled his neck while they just sat close together without saying anything. Having to go without having sex for such a long time after having it almost every day, had been frustrating, something he had never felt more obvious now Eiji was close again, his face so near his own.  
  
Slowly Oishi moved closer, giving him the change to move away if he wanted to. Eiji's eyes widened a little when he realized what was happening, but instead of refusing him, he leaned in to meet his lips. It was a careful kiss at first, but grew more heated after mere moments. Eiji lay back on the couch and pulled him with him. Oishi tilted his chin up and then moved his hand down to fumble with the highest button on his shirt.  
  
"Shu-Shu," Eiji whispered. Both were breathing more heavily and he felt the urge to kiss him again. Before he could do anything, however, Eiji bit his lip and made his eyes widen, looking at him with the same innocent expression that had always driven Oishi wild.  
  
Turned on even more, he crawled on top of him, undoing more of the buttons. Eiji, at the same time, sat up a little, placed his hands on his stomach and pulled his sweater up a little. With a mischievous smile, he licked the exposed skin. Oishi sighed deeply when Eiji moved his tongue over his navel.  
  
Eiji pulled his sweater it up even more and He began to trail a path over his chest, just barely touching his nipples before moving on.  
  
Oishi sat back now, placing his hands behind him for support. "Eiji..."  
  
Suddenly Eiji bit one gently, making Oishi gasp and close his eyes. When he opened them again he saw the smaller boy look at through half lidded eyes, his lips still swollen from the kissing and he could no longer control himself. He pushed him down against the leather and placed a knee between his legs. They kissed again and began to rub their bodies against each other. Already very aroused, Oishi was pleased to feel he was not the only one. He wanted nothing more than to be inside the handsome boy beneath him again, but was not sure if that was already what Eiji wanted. He wanted to ask him when Eiji moved his face close to his ear and slid his arms around his neck, moving his knees up automatically.  
  
Oishi didn't need to be encouraged anymore and began to pull at his clothes; a button flew through the air and Eiji almost tore his pants when he was pulling them off. Not seeming to care about this in the least, he was already moving his hand over Oishi's boxers. But Oishi then realized something. Frustrated he moved away from the enticing boy, panting heavily beneath him and looked at the floor.  
  
"What is.it?" Eiji asked concerned.  
  
"I don't have anything," he managed to whisper.  
  
"Wha.? Oh!" Eiji seductively pushed his almost naked body against his own.  
  
"My bag," he said simply.  
  
"Your. bag?" Oishi let out.  
  
"Was kinda hoping. we were going to need it," Eiji said softly. The sound of Eiji's breathy voice so near his ear made him leap up from the couch quickly and he grabbed the plastic bag from the floor. He rummaged through it impatiently, until his fingers finally closed around a little tube and took it out.  
  
Oishi was too interested in the warm body on the couch to give it any further inspection. Kneeling between Eiji's legs, he smeared some liquid on his fingers. The redhead closed his eyes and put his arms around his shoulders as he was prepared, letting out soft little moans every now and then. Hearing him like that made Oishi bit his lip, trying to force back some of the lust he felt before Eiji was really ready. But the other boy had never been very patient in the bedroom, or particularly shy for that matter.  
  
"Hurry, Shu. It's been so long," he whispered.  
  
From the moment he was inside him, all memories of a time without the redhead faded to the background. At first he moved slow, teasing the smaller boy as he done often before, but he quickly gave that up. Eiji stopped demanding for more soon after that, no longer able to really speak. Oishi could not see his face, as it was buried in his neck, so close to his ears that he could hear every sigh and moan. Eiji was so hot and tight around him, meeting his every movement and Oishi pressed his fingers in the damp skin of his back even more. The thought that someone else wanted Eiji like this as well, made him kiss his neck possessively. This boy was his and if Kimura would ever get near him again, he would kill him. When Eiji came, he moaned deeply, dragging him with him soon after.  
  
Moments later they were still panting against each other and he left his body gently. Oishi shifted slightly, so they could lie next to Eiji, idly twisting a lock of the damp red hair around his finger.  
  
"So you missed me?" he said.  
  
"Nah, I just said that to get laid," Eiji replied with a smirk. Oishi squeezed him in his side and smiled when the redhead let out a yelp.  
  
"Ey!"  
  
"Shhh." They lay like that for a few more minutes, naked against each other. Their fingers idly caressing each other's skin, both enjoying the regained intimacy. But it was not particularly warm and Eiji reached for his T-shirt when he began to feel cold. They both put on some clothes and then Oishi turned the heater on.  
  
"We're going to stay here, ah? At least for the remainder of the year?" Eiji asked. Oishi walked back to the couch and sat down.  
  
"If that's what you want." Sure, he could have started about his old school, his parents and siblings, but he was secretly glad to have him near and away from a certain vice- captain.  
  
Eiji gave a nod and sat up again. "Good, then I'll go to your school. And I am going to take a job as well, I saw a candy store when I got of the metro, maybe they need someone?"  
  
Oishi smiled at his choice of an occupation. "Perhaps, but you don't need to. I already have a job and I don't have to pay for rent any."  
  
Eiji laid a finger on his lips and shook his head.  
  
"You were accusing me of just living of your expenses before. I don't want you to think that," he said softly.  
  
Oishi sighed and folded his hands together. "That was only because I thought. because I believed you abandoned me."  
  
Eiji stubbornly folded his arms and looked away. "I won't change my mind. I can do my homework even if I work from time to time."  
  
Oishi sighed, remembering the last conversation they had had before they broke up all too well.  
  
"I don't think you're dumb, Eiji." Instinctively, the redhead put his arms around his knees and looked at him a little shy..  
  
"Really?"  
  
Oishi smiled softened. Eiji could be so vulnerable sometimes, when there was no one else around.  
  
"Really. Remember how you have helped me with math a few times? And Fuji once you're your classmates you had small pocks so none of them would ask you for a joint history project, remember? It was because I knew how much you disliked doing homework and therefore it costs you more time to do it, that I didn't want you to work."  
  
Eiji nodded and began looked at him with a serious expression. "But you must not spoil me and be unhappy yourself, Shu." Oishi had thought about this over and over when they had been apart and recognized it as one of the main reasons for his sudden outburst. Therefore he no real reason to argue this with him.  
  
".Okay," he said.  
  
But Eiji frowned at him, clearly not too pleased with how easily he agreed. "That doesn't mean I don't want you to do that at all. Only when you're really tired you should stop, but it's okay when you feel fine, eh! "  
  
Oishi laughed aloud at Eiji's concern for his candies, toothpastes and hugs. "Sure, sure."  
  
The boy sent him one suspicious look and then yawned. "Agreed then."  
  
Oishi looked on as he took out some gum from the pocket of his trousers and put it in his mouth. Suddenly he felt the need to ask Eiji something.  
  
"Were you bored?"  
  
Eiji looked at him surprised, his hand still near his mouth. "What do you mean?"  
  
"With our life. with me?" He bit his lip when Eiji started laughing, his gum falling out of his mouth, before he had had the chance to even chew it.  
  
"I'm serious, you know," Oishi said, a little hurt. Eiji gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled mischievously.  
  
"Sweet, responsible Oishi, former mother of Seigaku, who suddenly begins to throw people through aquariums. who would call you boring? It'd sooner call you twisted. or insane," Eiji let out and continued laughing when he saw the starting blush on Oishi's cheek.  
  
"You're funny!" he said between giggles. Oishi bowed his head. There were going to be many times in the future when Eiji was going to be making fun of him because of what he had done. It would also most likely be thrown at him in their next argument. But if that was the price he had to pay for getting Eiji back, it was certainly worth it.  
  
The end.  
  
Heheh, the end finally. Hope you enjoyed it. I want to thank you for your reviews, they have really inspired me to write on (and edit and edit and edit once again). I'm glad I read chapter 203 of the manga before putting this up, since it had a wonderful flashback that fitted this story quite well. I might put up an epilogue later, for now thanks for reading and have a nice day. 


End file.
